Descubriendo Secretos
by Sue Donily
Summary: Draco Malfoy junto a su esposa Ginny Weasley tratan de averiguar como fue que Hermione Granger, quien se suponia habia muerto cuatro años atras. Ahora estaba sin memoria y casada con Viktor Krum, un viejo amigo de la universidad del rubio platinado
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de respectivo creador

…

…

…

Dos años atrás Draco Malfoy, había contraído matrimonio con Ginevra Weasley -una sorpresa para todos, cuando surgió una relación entre ambos y más aun cuando se casaron- los dos llevaban un buen matrimonio. Pese a lo poca fe que le tenían a este. Sobre todo los más allegados de ambos.

Después de haber tratado y conocido a la familia de su mujer, el ojigris se dio cuenta de algo, los Weasley eran personas corrientes. Bueno eso siempre lo supo, sobre todo el menor de los varones ese era el más corriente de todos, pero en realidad de lo que se dio cuenta era que todos eran personas agradables. Siempre y cuando lo fueras con ellos, eran personas bastante cálidas y familiares con todo el mundo y el debía admitir que con todos ellos se sentía muy augusto. Como en ese momento, que disfrutaban de una agradable cena todos en familia, Ginny había aprovechado que todos sus hermanos estaban en Londres para preparan un cena

No obstante no todo es color de rosa

En un instante, el estaba a punto de usar los cubiertos en el pollo que estaba en su plato. Cuando vio como...Ronald, comía con los dedos un muslo de pollo y pasaba de la servilleta que le ofrecía la rubia a su lado, para servirse más comida. Hizo una mueca ante lo desagradable de la imagen, su pelirroja esposa a su lado apretó los labios en un gesto compungido. El simplemente negó con la cabeza restándole importancia y prosiguió

Draco miro al menor de los Weasley. Y pensó en lo afortunada que había sido Hermione Granger cuando la muerte la salvo de una vida al lado de...ese personaje

Aproximadamente cuatro años, habían pasado de que Hermione, quien murió en aquel fatídico viaje. Cuando el barco en el que todos navegaban se quemo cerca de escandinava. Quedando ella entre los dieciséis desaparecidos (muertos)

Contuvo la risita que se quiso escapar de sus labios, al imaginar la vergüenza que este le hubiera hecho pasar en una reunión con sus colegas, porque si bien la rat...Hermione no era de su agrado. Tenía que aceptar que era una mujer con inteligencia, con clase y educación. Todo lo contrario a su cuñado

Menos mal esto no era no era genético, porque aunque a Ginny no era una mujer elegante y con gracia en cada uno de sus movimientos. Si era una que sabía cómo comportarse en cualquier tipo de eventos, ponía como ejemplo. La reunión oficial con los padres de él; en aquel momento todo fluyo con tanta normalidad que casi dio miedo. Al final sus padres — aunque no les gustaba — habían aceptado su relación con la chica. Que con el paso de los días se fue consolidado más y más hasta ser el feliz matrimonio que era hoy

Después de degustar la comida que prepararon todas las mujeres Weasley-menos Ginny porque está ahora era una Malfoy-todos estaban sentados en la sala, el sin embargo estaba cerca de una de una de las columnas de esta y, sonrió ante aquel pensamiento

Ginevra ahora era una Malfoy

 _Ginevra Malfoy_

—¿Y esa sonrisa? — le pregunto Ginny acercándose a el

— Aquí pensando... — le respondió con ese tono de voz tan propio suyo

— Uhmm ¿y se puede saber en qué...? —

— En lo bien que suena tu nombre con mi apellido adjunto —

Ginny miro hacia los lados, como para asegurarse que su familia estuviera metida en sus asuntos y se acerco a él dispuesta a besarlo. El sonrió arrogante esperando el contacto que nunca llego, gracias al sonido de su celular

El saco el teléfono de su saco, mirando la pantalla notando en este un número desconocido. Casi nunca, por no decir del todo nunca lo llamaban un número desconocido

— Espera un momento, voy a contestar — le dijo dispuesto atender el teléfono

Pero antes que si quiera diera un paso. Ginny lo intercepto dándole un beso en la boca, moviendo sensualmente los labios de ella sobre los de él. No se resistió a esto y mordió un poco fuerte su labio bajo, exigiendo que le permitiera la entrada. La pelirroja rápidamente lo hizo y él no dudo en entrar explorando esa ya tan conocida cavidad, embriagándose con su sabor. La sintió subir las manos por su cuello y eso casi lo hacer querer llevar las cosas mas allá de no ser porque recordó que tenían de visitas a la familia de su mujer

Se separo, lamiendo sus propios labios, de una manera bastante sexy a los ojos de Ginny. Quien trago y abrió los ojos un poco, sonrió con un deje de prepotencia al saber las reacciones que despertaba en su mujer con unos simples gestos

Miro de nuevo el teléfono celular, notando que ya habían colgado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuanto tiempo paso besando a la pelirroja.

— Bueno yo voy a devolver la llamada, está bien —

— Está bien... — pero antes, Ginny le dio un corto y rápido beso en los labios

 **§**

Estaba a punto devolver la llamada, cuando el celular empezó a vibrar y hacer el típico ruido que anunciaba que llamaban, se fijo que era el mismo número desconocido y rápidamente contesto

— Aló, buenas noches —

— _Buenas noches Draco Malfoy-_ Escucho que preguntaba una voz gruesa con marcado acento y algo familiar

— Si el habla —

— _¡Oh grracias a Dios! soy Viktor, Viktor Krum ¿te acuerrdas de mi?_ —

— Viktor Krum, valla ¿como estas? —

— _Mas o menos..._ —

— Ah pasado tiempo ¿no? —

— _Seis o siete años creo_ —

Exactamente, seis o siete años habían transcurrido. Desde que había visto a Viktor Krum, un búlgaro que estuvo un año en Londres haciendo un seminario en la misma universidad en la que él estudiaba, junto con varios compañeros de este, lo había conocido gracias a que Krum se sentaba en la misma mesa que él

—¿Como conseguiste mi número celular? — cuestiono intrigado, preguntándose, cómo fue que logro dar con su número después de tantos años. Además estaba el hecho de que él no le daba este a cualquiera

— _Una larrga historia. Uhmmm bueno...yo...yo te llamaba porque bueno...yo necesito pedirrte un favor_ —

— Claro ¿de qué se trata? —

Escucho un largo suspiro, y luego este empezó a hablar; Le contó que había llegado a Londres por unos asuntos de trabajo, pero que su esposa, quien contaba con seis meses de embarazo lo había acompañado. Que había alquilado una habitación y, al final resulto que la reservación no se hizo y para empeorarlo. No había ningún hotel con habitaciones disponibles. En resumen le estaba pidiendo asilo para él y para su esposa en lo que encontraban un hotel donde quedarse

— Por supuesto Viktor, puedes venir a mi casa y quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites... —

— _¿Oh Enserrió? muchas grracias. De verdad no tienes idea de favor que me haces... No te prreocupes solo será hasta que encontremos una habitación_ —

— Si no importa, ¿tienes para apuntar la dirección? —

Viktor no fue un gran amigo en su época universitaria, pero si uno bueno — aunque un poco reservado — y si Krum le pedía por primera vez un favor no iba a dudar en dárselo, además no lo iba dejar dormir en la calle y menos, con su esposa embarazada quien de seguro y estaba agotada por el viaje

 **§**

Cuando llego a la sala, la familia de su esposa ya se estaba despidiendo de esta, él fue e hizo lo propio

— Bueno cariño, fue un placer cenar con ustedes esta noche en familia — le dijo la señora Molly a modo de adiós, cuando los hubieron acompañados hasta el estacionamiento de la casa

Ya habiendo despedido a todos, el ojiplata y la pelirroja estaban sentados en la enorme sala

—¿Y quién te llamaba? — le pregunto Ginny a su marido, quince minutos después

— Un viejo amigo de la universidad, vino a Londres con su esposa y la habitación que reservaron, resulta que al final dicha reservación no estaba hecha — le respondió con normalidad y siguió — por eso me llamaba, para saber si se podía quedar aquí hasta que encontraran hotel-

— Valla negligencia la de ese hotel... ¿y le dijiste que si verdad? —

— Obviamente... — hablo con voz sedosa

— Sabes me la pase muy bien esta noche, hacía mucho tiempo que no convivía con todos mis hermanos — menciono sonriendo

— Yo también la pase bien... —

— los invite a venir mañana, ¿no te molesta? —

El solo se limito a negar con su cabeza

Ginny se lamió los labios y lo miro coqueta — ¿Entonces te gusta cómo suena Ginny Malfoy? — pregunto recordando su anterior conversación

— En efecto… — le dijo arrastrando las palabra — Ese era el apellido que siempre debiste portar, el que siempre te estuvo esperando... —

Ginny sin dudarlo se lanzo sobre sus labios, besándolo enardecidamente haciéndolo sentir la suavidad y el dulce sabor de su boca, el beso se fue haciendo más profundo. Al mismo tiempo la pelirroja se iba soltando y se iba recostando en el sofá olvidando que estaban en la sala y no en su habitación, los labios de Draco ahora se paseaban por el cuello de la pelirroja quien solo suspiraba y de apoco se lamia la comisura de su boca

Un carraspeo los bajo a ambos de la nube de algodón en la que estaban, Ginny hizo un gesto que detonaba vergüenza ligado con extraña diversión, él sin embargo solo hizo una de fastidio

Valla forma de arruinar el momento

— Si ¿qué ocurre? — pregunto Ginny a Tara la empleada domestica de la casa

— Bueno... — parecía un poco incomoda por haber interrumpido

— Habla ya... — pidió el rubio, su esposa solo lo miro mal

— Acaban de llegar dos personas, dicen que son invitados de uste... —

— Halos pasar...-Malfoy la interrumpió antes de que siguiera

— De seguro son Krum y su esposa- le dijo a su pelirroja de pecas

— Está bien, voy a la cocina por un poco de agua y ahora vuelvo a conocer a tus invitados, vale —

Su mujer se dirigió hasta la cocina y justo cuando cruzo la puerta de esta, en la sala hicieron acto de presencia dos personas. La primera era la de un hombre bastante alto y fornido, con un elegante y pesado abrigo de piel negro que hacían juego con el gorro que tenia puesto

—¡Viktor krum, cuánto tiempo-! — saludo el rubio platinado estrechando la mano del búlgaro, mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda

— Hola, muchas Grracias por permitirrnos quedarnos aquí — le dijo este cuando se hubieron saludado

— Eso ya no tiene importancia —

El dueño de los ojos oscuros, paso su mano enguantada de cuero negro por encima de una figura — en la que él no había reparado antes — la misma estaba completamente vestida de blanco a excepción del pantalón que era negro, el abrigo que la envolvía casi ocultaba su abultado vientre. Tenía el cabello color canela recogido en una escultural trenza de lado con una linda gorra blanca — Mirra esta es mi esposa —

En cuanto la vio, el color se le fue de rostro a Draco ¿Que hacia ella ahí? ¿Era un fantasma o qué? ¿No se suponía que esa mujer había muerto hacía cuatro años? siendo sincero ya lo estaba empezando a pinchar sutilmente el miedo

La mujer estiro su mano cubierta por unos guantes también blancos y le sonrió con los labios pintados de rojo — Hola un gusto, soy Hermione Krum —

Sin embargo Draco no hizo nada, se sentía como una escultura de hielo, frio y tieso. No se podía mover y lo único que lo diferenciaba de una estatua de hielo de verdad. Era el parpadeo de sus ojos

Hermione lo miro extrañada y bajo la mano — Ok esto es raro... — dijo ella viéndolo, pero ni siquiera la voz de ella lo hizo reaccionar

¿Qué era eso? ¿Una pesadilla? Si seguramente era una pesadilla, Granger se había colado en sus sueños para atormentarlo por los malos ratos que le hizo pasar en el colegio. ¡Oh Dios! esa era la única explicación coherente a todo esto. Porque Hermione Granger, había desaparecido en aquel barco hace años y oficialmente dada por muerta. Pero ahora estaba ahí frente a el

—¿Pasa algo...? — le pregunto Viktor, dándose cuenta de la situación. Pero seguía sin reaccionar, seguramente en espera de que la castaña empezara con su tormento o de que despertara mágicamente en su cama con su esposa

Pudo salir de su estado de congelamiento cuando escucho un vidrio romperse, giro el rostro buscando el origen de este. Encontrándose con Ginny que tenía la misma expresión que él, pero con una mano cubriendo su boca

La castaña sin embargo, miro a Krum y luego frunció el ceño levemente, mirando con curiosidad a Ginevra

…

…

…

 **Notas finales:**

Bueno esta historia me salió de repente. ¿Qué opinan? Porque siento que me quedo un poco patoso

 **Dígame que tal les parece, por favor...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de respectivo creador

…

…

…

El vidrio en el piso se confundía con el agua, mientras Draco pasaba su mirada de la pareja frente a él a su esposa, quien seguía en el mismo estado de aturdimiento que lo embragaba momentos atrás. Por un instante no supo qué hacer, ni cómo actuar. ¿Debía relucir que tanto él como Ginny conocían a la castaña, y que a esta la suponían muerta? ¿O debía actuar como si nada?

El ceño fruncido con el que Hermione parecía estar analizando la situación, lo llevo a escoger la segunda opción, lo mejor sería no dejarse en evidencia.

—¿Ella está bien…? —pregunto la castaña mirando a Ginevra que no se había movido un ápice de su lugar.

—S-si ella esta… — trago saliva para actuar con normalidad —bien, ella es mi esposa —

Fue hasta la mujer de rojos cabellos y la atrajo por los hombros, discretamente le susurro en el oído un suave _"actúa como si nada"_

—Viktor, Gra…señora Krum —se corrigió antes de cometer una indiscreción —ella es Ginevra mi esposa, Ginny ellos son las personas de las que te hable hace un rato, quienes se quedarían en casa —

Pero Ginny seguía sin reaccionar

—Pueden decirme Hermione… —propuso la castaña con una sonrisa en sus labios rojos, cuando vio que la pelirroja no hablaba

—Hermione… —susurro la menor de los Weasley—He-hermione—

—¿Ella está bien? —pregunto Krum esta vez mirando su esposa, que seguía pronunciando el nombre de la castaña

—Si está bien, eh… ¿gustan sentarse? —

A Hermione los ojos parecieron iluminarse cuando el hablo de sentarse —¡Si claro! Muchas gracias. —pronuncio esta

—¡Tara! —llamo a la doméstica, que estaba en el recinto, actuando como si fuera invisible, mientras limpiaba los restos de vidrios rotos y agua

—Si señor —

—Prepara una habitación y dile a Flich que suba las maletas a esta, ok... —ordeno con voz autoritaria, que pese a la sorpresa que aun lo sobrecogía, no lo abandonaba.

Miro a la pareja que, con pasos lentos bajaba los escalones que los separaba del recibidor para llegar a la sala.

¿Cómo es que eso era posible?

Se pregunto Malfoy tomando una aptitud más austera, no se suponía que Granger estaba muerta, cuando ocurrió aquel accidente habían pasado meses buscándola y ahora esta estaba ahí en su casa, y de paso actuaba como si no lo conocía. ¿Habría perdido la memoria?

—E-e es Her-hermione —decía Ginny mirando a la castaña, que estaba siendo ayudada por su esposo a sentarse en el sofá.

—Compórtate Ginny —le pidió y le puso una mano en la espalda guiándola hasta la sala también—si es Granger, pero tenemos que actuar de forma inteligente, entiendes…—

En cuando se hubieron sentado frente a la pareja, en la sala entera se situó un silencio, mientras que el rubio platinado miraba detenidamente a la castaña—de forma disimulada— tratando de encontrar un indicio que le dijera la mujer frente a él, no era Hermione Granger. Sin embargo aquel silencio reinante se disipo un segundo más tarde con la voz gruesa de Krum

—Uhmm Draco ¿tu esposa está bien? —

—Si ¿porque preguntas? —cuestiono prestando atención a este.

No obstante Viktor no tuvo tiempo de responder, Ginny hablo respondiendo esa pregunta

—Hermione… —decía en un hilo de voz

Lentamente giro la cabeza y miro a la pelirroja, la mujer estaba como petrificada, casi no pestañeaba y su mandíbula parecía estar temblándole. No supo definir el tamaño de la preocupación que sintió al pensar en la posibilidad de que Ginny hubiera entrado en estado de shock

—Sí, si ella está bien, es solo que…—paro pensando en algo para pasar desapercibido el estado de Ginevra— que no recibimos visitas frecuentemente—dijo finalmente—¡Tara! — exclamo de nuevo, llamando a la joven empleada, antes de ponerse de pie

—Si señor —pregunto esta cuando hubo llegado

Impávido se acerco a esta y en tono de voz discreto, le ordeno que le prepara un té de bella dona a su mujer. La mujer frunció ligeramente el entrecejo preocupada, mas sin embargo no dijo nada, y se fue acatar su orden.

El peliplata volvió a sentarse, mirando a la pelirroja que seguía igual, afligido le tomo la mano, en espera de que esto hiciera algún cambio, pero no hizo ninguna diferencia, Ginny seguía mirando fijamente a la castaña, quien incomoda trataba de evitarla.

—Eh… en cuanto encontremos hotel, nos trasladaremos allí—escucho que manifestó Granger, antes de apretar los labios mirando a la pelirroja, quien seguía poniéndola incomoda.

—Sí, no queremos incomodarrlos de ninguna manerra —pronuncio Krum, pasando un brazo por el hombro de Hermione

Esto pareció surtir un efecto en Ginny, porque enseguida pareció volver en sí, cuando exclamo: —¡No, ustedes no se van a ir! —

Draco y los demás presentes, miraron a la mujer impresionados por su reacción, aunque el ojigris en el fondo le relajo saber que por lo menos su mujer ya había salido de ese trance abstraído en el que estaba.

—Digo… es que no tienen necesidad de irse, pueden quedarse durante el tempo que quieran —balbuceo Ginevra —no estarían incomodando, ¿verdad amor? —expresó dándole después una mirada a él

Draco estaba justo por responder cuando se aprecio Tara con el té para su mujer, que le entrego esta.

—¿Y para que ese té? Tara—le pregunto

—Para usted señora, para que se relajara —

—Para mi ¿Y cuando lo pedí? —

—Yo lo hice —expuso Draco —así que bébelo —dictamino él, haciendo un gesto que solo ella podía identificar. Uno donde le decía _"Has lo que te estoy pidiendo, que no quiero hablar con público"_

Ginny obediente hizo lo que le pidió, y él aprovecho para mirar, otra vez, prolongadamente a la castaña de forma fingida. Mientras internamente se preguntaba ¿Cómo era que Granger, quien según estaba muerta, estaba frente a él, embarazada y como esposa de uno de sus viejos compañeros? ¿Cómo era posible eso?

Noto que la mujer castaña se removía en su lugar, seguramente azorada al distinguir su mirada, que no fue muy disimulada seguramente.

—Eh… como les dijo Viktor, no queremos incomodarlo, así que solo nos quedaremos el menor tiempo posible—soltó entre tropiezos Granger

—Pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten—se adelanto él cuando noto que Ginny quería intervenir de nuevo, y antes de ellos pudieran debatir pregunto—¿Usted es inglesa verdad?—

Aunque lo cierto era, que lo que en verdad quería preguntar era ¿cómo fue que ella sobrevivió?, ¿cómo era que se había casado con Krum? ¿Y porque demonios actuaba si no lo conociera? Pero prefirió no hacer un exabrupto con todo eso. Lo mejor sería mantenerse a raya, como si no estuviera al tanto de que ya conocía a Granger. Si lo mejor sería actuar como si nada, de esa manera estaba seguro que conseguiría más información, pero estaba un tanto dudoso, de que Ginevra hiciera caso cuando él le dijo que actuara como si nada.

—¿Por qué pregunta? —cuestiono Hermione

—Porque bueno tiene el mismo acento que su esposo—le respondió él

—No, ella es helénica —hablo Viktor pasando un brazo por el hombro de su mujer de forma protectora, como si estuviera salvaguardándola de algo. La castaña correspondió, recostándose contra él escondiendo de manera casi imprescindible su rostro entre la piel de su abrigo negro

Liado casi justo estuvo a punto de disculparse, cuando su mujer pelirroja también le hizo una pregunta a la pareja frente a ellos

—Uhmm… ¿y cuanto tiempo llevan ustedes casados? —

—Trres años—

¡Tres años! Hermione y Krum llevaban tres años casados

Eso de verdad se salía de su capacidad, sin querer sus ojos grises se abrieron ampliamente.

—Tres años—exclamo Ginny enaltecida—¿Y cuando se conocieron? ¿y cómo? Porque, porque Hermione tu…—

Él le apretó la mano antes de que dijera algo, que si quiera apuntara en una dirección, donde expusiera su parentesco con la mujer castaña. Y aunque se sentía también exaltado por dentro con cientos de preguntas bullendo al punto de querer explotar, prefirió mejor mantenerse en una actitud austera, no era necesario cometer el error de asustar a la pareja haciéndole saber, que no solo conocía a Granger si no que también la suponían muerta.

—Esa es una historria bastante larrga— divulgó Viktor

—Uhmm —dijo simplemente y prefirió mantenerse callado

La pelirroja haciendo caso de la sugerencia— finalmente — que él le ordeno, actuó como si nada como si nada, al iniciar una conversación con la mujer de cabellos canelas

—Por lo que se puede notar estas embarazada ¿Cuántos meses tienes?—

—cuatro —respondió ella desde su lugar, escondida ligeramente entre el abrigo de piel del marido.

—¿Y saben que es? —pregunto con un leve entusiasmo en el tono de su voz

Hermione negó con la cabeza, mientras acomodaba está en una posición más cómoda. Parecía un tanto cansada, durante todo el diálogo y pequeño intercambio de palabras, Draco examino la imagen de la mujer. Sin duda la castaña había cambiado, se veía más estilizada y fina, mas femenina. Como si la hubieran pulido al punto de dejarla brillar como una piedra preciosa, sin embargo este hecho no hacia ninguna diferencia a los ojos de Malfoy, Granger seguía siendo a sus ojos, la misma de siempre, la desagradable rata de biblioteca, que ahora estuviera arreglada y fuera más refinada. No iba a cambiar nada, aunque bueno. Si iba a tener que dejar de lado la repelencia que esta le despertaba, tenía que descubrir cómo fue que esta salió viva de aquel accidente y termino casándose con Viktor Krum, y porque actuaba como si no los conociera ni a él, ni a Ginny, quien se suponía era su mejor amiga.

—Querremos que sea sorprresa—hablo el azabache, sacándolo de su inspección

—¿Fue un bebé planeado?—quiso saber Draco un tanto curioso

—Lo fue…—

—Supongo que debe ser una experiencia muy bonita esa de saber que pronto serán padres, Draco y yo aun no hemos siquiera pensando en tener hijos. —

—Queremos disfrutar primero de nuestro matrimonio—completo el rubio platinado por su mujer

La conversación siguió con normalidad, casi como si lo que sabían, — que aun le picaba bastante— sobre la castaña no les pesara, como si no quisiera soltar a gritos todas las dudas e incógnitas que tenía sobre ese jeroglífico que envolvía a Granger y su relación con su viejo compañero.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta Hermione, dormitaba con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, noto como el búlgaro la contemplaba con ojos embelesados como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Malfoy simplemente atino alzar su platinada ceja, observando el cuadro con un gesto bastante inapetente. No obstante aquella escena fue suspendida gracias al ruido de un teléfono celular.

—Es del trrabajo—comunico Viktor viendo la pantalla de su celular, luego de sacarlo. Le dio una mirada a la castaña, que dejaba ver que no sabía qué hacer.

—Puedes contestar, Draco la llevara a la habitación —hablo Ginevra, decidiendo por él, estuvo a punto de decir que no, que no él que no estaba dispuesto a llevarla, pero la pelirroja le pellizco suavemente la mano.

Razón por la cual asintió suavemente—Si yo la llevo hasta la habitación —

Draco se puso de pie justo en el momento en el que Krum le daba un beso en la frente a la castaña, y con una sutileza casi exagerada, se separo de ella dejando que el ojigris la tomara entre los brazos, le dedico una última mirada, antes de ir a contestar el celular.

El peliplata miraba con cierto toque de recelo a mujer castaña entre sus brazos, dentro de él seguía reinando la repleción que le inspiraba Granger, y el hecho de que la mujer pesara casi tanto como un yunque hizo que ese sentimiento se elevara un poco más.

—Vamos—apuro Ginny

Y él comenzó a caminar rumbo a la habitación

Llegar a esta no hubiera sido difícil, si Granger no fuera tan pesada, tuvo que aferrarla a él con mucha firmeza y cuidado, cuando subía las escaleras.

Estando ya dentro de la habitación, olvido la idea de soltarla de forma brusca, cuando recordó que esta se encontraba en estado de gravidez. Pero eso no impidió que cuando la terminara de colocar sobre la acolchonada cama, pudiera decir en voz alta lo que llevaba pensando.

—¡¿Cómo es que paso todo esto?! ¡se suponía que esta…—Ginny le dirigió una mirada afilada—mujer, estaba muerta—completo al fin

—Draco, crees que yo sé. Sí, se supone que Hermione estaba muerta, pero mira esta aquí… —dijo ella mirado a la mujer que reposaba sobre la cama

Y de nuevo una oleada de preguntas sin respuestas le sobrevino con la misma fuerza de un tsunami

—Tenemos que averiguar cómo fue que paso esto— le expuso Ginny

El rubio achico los ojos mirándola con soslayo —Contigo actuando como hace un rato, no creo que lleguemos muy lejos pobretona —declaró refiriéndose a la fase pasmada en que ella había caído

—¡¿Como querías que actuara entonces?! —exclamo la pelirroja —voy a la cocina por un poco agua y cuando vuelvo me encuentro con que mi mejor amiga, a quien por cierto daba por muerta, está en mi casa y de paso embarazada —

—Vas a tener que llamar a tus hermanos diciéndole que se olviden de venir mañana —indico con un gesto adusto

—¿Y eso porque? ellos tienen que saber que Hermione está viva, Ron y Harry tiene que saberlo—

—Estás loca—profirió tomándola por el brazo—si tu familia se entera, lo más probable es que actúen de la misma manera en la que tu lo hiciste, o peor aun comenzaran hacer interrogatorios sin decoro alguno, logrando que se sientan incómodos una vez mas y quieran irse —

—Y entonces que es lo que propone usted _señor siempre estoy preparado para estos casos_ —expreso acentuando sus palabras con un ademan de manos

El ojigris solo chasqueo la lengua antes de decir—No te hagas la graciosa, que en este no es el momento indicado—

—No estoy siendo graciosa, sino sarcástica. — divulgo, un suspiro se escapo de sus labios y volvió a preguntar —¿qué es lo que bebemos hacer? —

—Por los momentos lo mejor es actuar como si nada, como si apenas estuviéramos conociéndola. Si eso es lo mejor, así que procura dejar de ver a Granger como si lo estuvieras haciendo atraves de un microscopio—Ginny justo iba a protestar pero él siguió hablando— y también hay que ser muy sutil cuando hagamos interpelaciones, tenemos que hacerlo como si solo quisiéramos conocerla. De acuerdo —

—Me parece un plan bueno —

—¿Bueno? —pregunto Draco con un tono indignado

—Está bien es perfecto —dijo rodando los ojos con una sonrisita

— Por supuesto que lo es… —afirmo pegándola a él

Ginny sonrió brillantemente llevando sus manos a los hombros masculinos, mientras negaba con la cabeza. El rubio dejo caer de firma lenta sus labios sobre su cuello matizado de motas. Trazándolo con cortos y sensuales besos, la mujer de cabellos rojos antes de que él continuara lo tomo por las mejillas y unió sus bocas con un beso ardiente que los removió por dentro, de manera casi desesperada sus labios se movían uno sobre el otro, Draco mordió un tanto fuerte su labio inferior y ella no dudo en dejarse ir, mientras las manos del rubio de forma inmediata se movían por su cintura, apretándola, al mismo tiempo que sus

Lenguas se movían en una danza deliciosa y satisfactoria.

Lamentablemente su burbuja fue pinchada por alguien que se aclaraba la garganta, Malfoy con un bufido bajo los brazos, mirando a Tara que estaba en el umbral de la puerta junto a Viktor que parecía un tanto más avergonzado e incomodo que la mujer.

—No-nosotros ya nos vamos, esperamos que les guste su habitacion—dijo Ginny de forma apresurada, mientras salía de la estancia en compañía de su marido

….

Viktor entro al espacio mirando como la pareja salía de este, un resoplido largo se escapo de sus labios, si no hubiera tenido opción no se estuviera quedando en esa casa, Draco Malfoy y su esposa eran unas personas bastante raras. No le gustaba para nada la manera en la que miraban a su mujer.

Fue hasta la castaña que dormitaba y le comenzó a quitar las botas, luego siguió con lo demás. Cuando le hubo puesto una pijama— procurando mantener un gran cuidado con su vientre abultado, — y se hubo él la suya, se acostó a su lado sintiendo una extraña sensación respecto a hospederos.

Draco y Ginevra no le daban buena espina, y menos por la manera tan extraña en la que se comportaban con la presencia su esposa. Solo esperaba que no se pusieran a curiosear demasiado, lo último que le gustaba que se inmiscuyeran en su vida privada.

…

…

…

 **Notas finales:**

Ufff al fin, termine este capítulo, saben hace tiempo lo había escrito, pero luego se me borro la carpeta donde lo tenía, y me dio una flojera intensa ponerme a escribirlo de nuevo.

Espero que les haya gustado, porque bueno esta historia no termina de convencerme, es decir siento que me está quedando muy simplona o chimba como decimos aquí en Venezuela. Me haría muy bien saber su opinión.

p.d: si alguien lee la _"Una mentira cruel"_ por los momentos no voy actualizar esa historia, quiero editarla, no me gusta como está redactada.

Hasta la próxima.

Un besito a todos :3


End file.
